Hidden from Your Eyes
by angeltears3
Summary: Gemma is pleading for help at night from her dead mother. Kartik is being hunted, and the Realms are changing for the worst. Perhaps having complete control of The Realms is too much for one person. What does this mean for everyone else?


Hidden From Your Eye's

June 13, 1897;

It is a warm summers night. The moon bright glory was beginning to wane into complete darkness. The velvety dark in the sky is like black satin flowing over Spence Academy for Young Girls. On the 10th story iridescent lights are flickering on the glass pane window. Inside is the room that belongs to Gemma and a girl named Ann.

Kartik is in a cloak made of wool and is wearing his gawdry gypsy clothes. He has been living in the gypsy camp for the last month on a mission.. But this mission is different, it isn't one from the Rakshana. His brotherhood.

For the past few months he has been running from them. They have been trying to kill him since he ran away with--- her, Gemma.

It was his worst moment and his best. He remembers it like it just happened. How his heart was pounding in his chest, sweat dripping down his brows. How he chose to protect her because his spirit was soaring with a mixture of love and trust in her. He knew she would fix the Realms, he knew it was her who would make everything better. His heart pounding across his chest with the though still. She wasn't the wittiest girl and wasn't abnormally good at much. But his instinct to help her in that second were overpowering. He had so many dreams where he wished he hadn't ran with her. He had even had dreams where he killed her and was proud to show the Rakashaw his loyalty again. His life as he knew it had done a flip, and sadly now he couldn't get up. He could never have his old life again. Now whether he hated her or liked her, it didn't matter, she was the only friend he had who could help him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The candle is flickering on the wooden stave attached to the window. I am on the floor searching through my old trunk of possessions and I finally find the diary of Mary Dowd, my mother, who had killed herself. I pushed the trunk back at the end of my bed slowly, careful not to wake Ann and silently creep over to the window. For the past couple nights I have been avidly reading the Diary of Mary Dowd over and over again looking for a clue as to what to do now. Searching for the answers I am frivolous about the feelings I have, I want them to be ebbed away. I will never tell Ann or Felicity, Ever! What I am looking for, though. They would never understand. I still remember how Felicity was when I met her during my first year in Spence. How nieve I had been, foolishly thinking she had wanted to be friends and followed her to 'her secret meeting' in the church at midnight . Where she and her friends locked me in. I trust her a lot more now, but she earned it, although, I am not foolish enough to fully trust her. Ann either, she would betray me for popularity, probably, in a instant. They are my friends, but I still know they would tease and torment me if I told them the truth.

I was afraid to go to sleep.

So instead I crawled over to the candle, letting my light blue nightgown sweep the ground. A Christmas present from my grandmother. The top was elaborately decorates with a midnight blue satin. It is completely scratching my skin tonight but both my brother and my father say it is beautiful and I should be grateful she gave it to me.

I sit on the dusty floor as I read,

November 29,1837

Dear Diary,

Today, I fear what is happened to me and my friends. I think they are being drowned in ths realms with disillusions of powers from creatures in the Winderland. They are always asking me to do dangerous stuff so I can get more power. But they don't control all that power, do they. They have no clue what is costs me to control it.

Love Always,  
Mary Dowd

Ann sighs in her bed.

Petrified with temporary palsy, I stared at Ann's body, hoping she wont wake up. I watch vigilantly for any signs of awakening or movement. She finally let out her breath and then I sigh with relief. She is started to snore again.

I am not sure if this will work. But if I learned one things from the realms it was that anything could be possible. So I whispered to my mother, where ever she is now a message.. I whisper into the dark,

"Mom, I understand what you meant in that entry. But now I need help."

I glance back at Ann, making sure her breathes are normal, since her snoring subsided, then continue.

"I really need you" A salty tears accidentally slips down my cheek.

"I am so over my head. I think I may of made the biggest mistake of my life when I bound the power to me."

"I know you told me when I first entered the realms how I shouldn't touch the Oracle because of the power it possessed and how I wouldn't know how to deal with it."

"Well, now I have the realms, and I don't know how much longer I can control it Mom!"

"Please, wherever you are right now!" I can't see straight, my vision is blurred with tears, I quickly swipe them with my palm and continue.

"I need you…"

My face is flooding with my own tears. I can't control them. I need help. I am afraid I could ruin the realms, and how I could destroy peoples lifes. I finally understand why they made The Order. No one, single person should have to control that much power. I wipe my tears away since they wont stop and cross the room into the bathroom. Where I go to the water bowl and wash my face with the cold water. I dry my face with the rough towels which Brigid loves, then cross the room to blow out the candle. The candle's flamming wick is winnowed by a crack in the window before I reach it. All is dark as I reach my bed. I tell myself, "I can do this. I can keep it a secret and under control." Before I close my eyes.

I hope it's true.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My body is floating in pure bliss. I can feel every molecule in my body buzzing with alacrity. My fingers move, searching for something to hold onto.  
My chest is hit with what seems like a boulder. I can't breathe,

Panicking, I open my eyes to find I am lying in front of grass, and disgustingly enough can taste it. I spit it out immediately, before I blush at how unlady like it was. Then realize how foolish that thought is. I am looking around and see roses, trees, and different plants of all sorts. I am in a garden.

"What is this.."

I glance around at my surroundings one more time, confirming what I have just concluded to myself, this definitely isn't Spence.

"I am in the Realms." I say to myself, trying to sooth myself from the panic I am feeling.

"But I didn't open the realms." I exhale a deep breathe and think 'great, now I am talking to myself again'. I must be insane. I watch as the leaves in the cherry tree above me turn into butterflies of all colors. Blue, Black, Yellows, and Red wings cover the sky and flutter towards me.

I laugh with joy, and muse to myself, this must be a dream..

To be continued.


End file.
